


Imagine Murdoc coming home after being away

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Series: Imagine Scenarios feat. Murdoc [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: "Hey, Mudz?" "Hmm?" "How long can we stay like this? Because I don't want to move."





	Imagine Murdoc coming home after being away

You had been alone for about a week now, the band having gone off on a short tour and insisting you stay to make sure nothing happened to the studio while they were gone. And so you had to find ways to occupy yourself, the most effective time consumer being a long binge of your favorite TV series. By this point you had effectively left a nice imprint of your butt in the couch cushion, having only left during commercials for the occasional bathroom break or snack refill. You yawned loudly as the final episode of the season went off, turning your tired gaze to the clack hanging crooked on the wall.

Half past three.

It was definitely time to get to bed. So, after turning off the TV and successfully wrapping yourself in a mobile blanket cocoon, you made your way out to Murdoc’s Winnebago. Sure, you had your own room in the studio, but you found that sleeping the silk sheets of Murdoc’s love nest made your heart ache less from missing him so much.

You grumbled a little when you misjudged a step and stubbed your toe getting inside, but as soon as you saw the familiar bed, you smiled blissfully and shuffled over before collapsing. You wriggled around a bit to make yourself comfortable, grabbing one of the many pillows around and inhaling the comforting scent of your lover to make the process easier. Something about the smell of Murdoc always made you relax. With a final yawn, you tumbled into a dreamless sleep, cuddling one of Murdoc’s many pillows to your chest.

You awoke sometime later that morning with an arm wrapped around you and a warm body pressed close to you. Tensing up for a minute, you only relaxed when you recognized the deep chuckle that belonged to none other than Murdoc Niccals. You smiled happily and rolled over to cuddle up against his chest, throwing both your arms around him. “Mornin’, love. Take it ya missed me?” You hummed softly and nodded, pressing you face further against him. You didn’t mind that he was still wearing one of his tour outfits, you just wanted to be close to him. “I got really lonely, but sleeping in here helped a bit.” Murdoc was honestly a bit shocked at your statement, but smiled nonetheless and leaned down to press a kiss at your hairline, unknowingly taking a whiff of your own scent.

The two of you just remained in silence for a while before you finally spoke up. “Hey, Mudz?” “Hmm?” “How long can we stay like this? Because I don’t want to move.” Murdoc laughed softly at how sweet you were, gently brushing his knuckles over your cheek. “We can stay here the entire day, how’s that sound, love?” You grinned happily, craning your neck to press a kiss on his chin. “That sounds wonderful, Mudz.” Your simple kiss made the old man’s heart skip a beat, his hold on you instinctually tightening.

He would never admit it out loud, but Murdoc missed you just as much.


End file.
